


I Don't Like Your Shampoo

by coraloudssssss



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Hope you enjoy, Jacob is tired, Kevin snuggled him, M/M, Shampoo - Freeform, fluffy and fluff, just a little oneshot, poor cobie, we stan moonbae in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraloudssssss/pseuds/coraloudssssss
Summary: ⁞ Sangyeon lets his friend, Jacob off due to almost getting the cops called on him when he was working. His job has been so so stressful. He decides to drop by Kevin's house and stay with him for a little bit, needing the younger's attention.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 40





	I Don't Like Your Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> this is a oneshot I wrote a little back? Anyways hope you enjoy!

Night. 

It was an exhausting day for the angel boy. He was tired. All he wanted to do was to go home from his tiring job. 

He wanted to be wrapped in someone’s arms. He wanted to be in the warmth of someone, anyone he didn't care. Well, scratch that. The boy just wanted to be in the arms of his best friend, Kevin Moon. 

Maybe Jacob didn't see him as a best friend, but that's what they'll only be in his eyes. Kevin would never see the angel boy as something else, and it was sad. 

I know, I know, a typical love story, but hey let's get to the good part, shall we? 

Jacob was finishing up his job. He didn't mind that he was working at the cafe. The people he met were the part he hated about his job. Meeting the rude, impatient people that couldn't wait a second for their coffee made Jacob lose his shit sometimes. 

His co-worker, Sangyeon, made him go take breathers. It wasn't normal to see the angel boy struggling to keep in his anger if you would meet in person, but in this case, the people made his blood boil. 

"Jacob, why don't you leave for today? I'll take over your shift if you want?" Sangyeon tapped the younger on his shoulder, feeling him tense under his touch. 

The poor boy was too tense from everything. A rude customer just walked in for the 6th time in the span of working for 5 hours, this was the quickest Jacob has gotten upset, especially when the customer threatened to call the cops on him. 

"You sure? I...know it can be difficult to be threatened to have the cops called."Jacob mumbled, clearly by the snarky comment you could see how much he wanted to break that customer’s neck. 

Sangyeon laughed and gave the brown hair boy another pat on the back, nodding that he would take over the boy's shift. 

See, Sangyeon, or "Sangie" a nickname that Jacob has given the older, is a very nice person. Sometimes when things get too tough on the younger he would do his best to take care of him at work. The angel boy does feel bad when Sangyeon has to take over for him, but the older guy was willing to do that. 

Jacob gave Sangyeon a small smile, letting him know that he appreciated what he was doing and went to clock out. 

The angel boy was going to make his way to his apartment but dropped by Kevin's so he could complain to the younger. 

A soft knock was heard on the youngers' door. Kevin didn't hear it due to playing his game with his live streaming friends at the moment. Kevin was a YouTuber. A YouTuber with a subscriber count is around 400k. Most of the time Kevin would vlog and that would sometimes include the angel boy, although he's camera shy, he didn't mind since it's Kevin. 

Luckily the boy had an extra key, so he opened the door to Kevin's apartment. It was nice and spacious, walking upstairs he opened Kevin's door seeing him talk with the two streaming friends, Eric and Sunwoo. 

"Kevin.." The angel boy murmured, now seeing Kevin turn to face the older. "Oh, you're here early. What's up?" The younger smiled removing one of the headphones, to hear the older sigh and flop on his bed.

The younger frowned, “Hey guys I'll be back. I'm gonna mute myself for a bit.” The two youngers teased the raven boy, but Kevin, of course, let it go.

The raven boy sat down and lifted the older's legs onto his lap, gently rubbing the boy's leg. Jacob let out another loud sigh, rubbing his face before sitting up to meet the younger. 

“Bad day?” Kevin softly asked, not wanting to get the older riled up even more. The angel boy nodded, pouting for a snuggle. The raven boy chuckled and opened his arms for the older who happily sat on the younger's lap, now snuggling his head into his shoulder. 

“I almost got the cops called on me. Fucking rude customer.” Jacob mumbled into the younger's shoulder. Kevin laughed and rubbed the older's back, soothing the angry angel boy back down. 

They sat like that for a couple of minutes before the older stood up to take a shower. The boy already had clothes since he stays at the younger's house more than his own. 

Kevin went back to his game with his friends. Comments about Jacob started to come in as Kevin dismissed them. Jacob doesn't like to be talked about when he's not around.

“You all know that Cobie doesn't like to be talked about when he's not here.” The moonboy chuckled as he saw pouting emojis. Everyone enjoyed the shy boy on Kevin's vlogs. 

Jacob was really appreciated on the vlog. Of course there were people who shipped them a whole lot, but they both dismissed the rumours. But Jacob wished, he wished a whole lot that they were something more. 

When the warm water hit Jacob's body, his whole body relaxed to the hot water on his skin. The angel boy finally felt relaxed now that he was out of work and with the meme boy.

Once he got out he went to Kevin's bed, watching him play the game. Kevin eventually got off the game, saying he was going to bed and spend some time with the older who had a bad day. 

The moonboy got under the cozy covers, feeling the older snuggle in his neck. Kevin giggled and pulled the boy closer to him. The two bodies were curving into each other, but they didn't care as long as they were comfortable, in which they were, then they were fine. 

The younger sniffled the angel's hair on accident, having the whiff of vanilla scent up his nose made the boy groan.

“Bruh, I don't like your shampoo.”

Jacob only hit him in the chest and laughed, “But it's your shampoo dumbass.” Kevin felt dumb for a second but it was replaced with a smile once he heard the angel's laugh. 

“Mmm. You're cute…” Kevin mumbled, feeling the soft boy in his arms freeze. What did the younger say? Did Jacob hear correctly? 

“Shit, I said that out loud... didn't I…” Kevin felt small now, it wasn't the feeling of being rejected that was holding him back from confessing.

Okay. Maybe it was, but still he didn't want to think that although his brain told him many many times that the older completely showed no interest in him.

The older sat up and leaned down to kiss the younger, which shocked Kevin so he didn't respond, making the older freak out. “You meant it as a friend thing... didn't you? I- er...um -” Jacob was quickly pulled back down into the kiss making the older melt in a way he couldn't with others. 

The feeling of their soft lips colliding made the kiss more sloppy as Jacob gently bit the younger's lip asking for an entrance, Kevin giggled, making it easier for the older to enter the younger's mouth. 

Once they broke apart a string of saliva was connected to their lips as Kevin licked his lips to break it. Jacob's face was never redder than it was now. The moonboy smiled at the flustered boy. 

Kevin reconnected their lips which, the older didn't mind at all. Jacob giggled when the younger's hands slide up his shirt, ticking his stomach. 

The moon boy smiled as the broke apart, feeling the older in his arms made everything peaceful for the two

Jacob mind having a bad day if this was the outcome of his day. 


End file.
